


I only see you in the dark (black painted lips to match your black stained heart)

by girlsarewolves



Series: exchanges [42]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (technically there's no sex), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Horror, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Femslash, Horror, I don't know if this deserves a dubious consent tag or not, Masturbation, Mild Sexual Content, Night Terrors, Sleep Paralysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: It’s always the same.Kara wakes up from a dream. Or, perhaps, it’s more like she comes out of a dream. Her eyes open, and she’s in her bed, in the dark.She can’t move. Not a finger, not a toe. Once her eyelids open, they can’t close, can’t blink. She is wide-eyed and breathing and nothing more.There’s a woman on her chest.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Series: exchanges [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269893
Kudos: 4
Collections: Writing Rainbow Black





	I only see you in the dark (black painted lips to match your black stained heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



* * *

It’s always the same.

Kara wakes up from a dream. Or, perhaps, it’s more like she comes out of a dream. Her eyes open, and she’s in her bed, in the dark.

She can’t move. Not a finger, not a toe. Once her eyelids open, they can’t close, can’t blink. She is wide-eyed and breathing and nothing more.

There’s a woman on her chest.

Kara has known many kinds of fear. The fear of impending doom and tragedy and loss. The fear of the unknown, of all the many things that could go wrong, of dying alone in the cold, emptiness of space. The fear of finding a strange, new world where so much is different and maybe too much is the same, and nothing is how it should be. The fear of losing control over your own body, of not knowing what it’s capable of.

None of that is like the fear that strikes her in those moments, caught between sleep and waking, with that woman sitting on her chest. 

Black lips stretched wide in a toothy grin. Electric-blue eyes seem to glow in the dark.

It’s always the same. 

Kara can’t move, but the woman can. Kara can’t speak, can’t scream, can’t plead. She feels tears well up until her vision blurs and paints the woman indistinct, blending her into the shadows even more. She cannot blink the tears away, only feel them overflow and drip down her skin.

The woman laughs. Soft, cruel, taunting. She leans over, and it feels as though she’s sucking the very breath from Kara’s lungs.

Kara can’t move. Not a finger, not a toe.

Fear is icy cold and heavy, like a blanket she can’t push off. It is an awful fear born of confusion and helplessness, and it sinks in her belly like a stone.

Then comes the curiosity. Then comes the lust. It feels so much hotter chasing after that fear that leaves her frozen. It scares her, too, almost as much as the woman, as the paralyzation. 

Kara moans. Her eyes blink. Open again.

It’s always the same.

The woman is gone. There’s no one else in the room but Kara.

She can move. Slowly. First her fingers and her toes. Then comes the pins and needles and sensation returns, and she’s up, gasping, trying to fill up her lungs with as much air as she can, trying to replace whatever it was the woman took.

Kara falls back onto the bed. Lays there for seconds, minutes, hears her clock ticking them by, and cannot shake the paranoia. Or the want. So she moves. Slides her hand down between her legs.

It’s only moments until she comes. Falls back asleep with wet, sticky fingers. In the morning she’ll barely remember. It’s only when she wakes back up the next night, frozen there in bed, that she remembers it happens all the time.

It’s always the same.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> So the implication is definitely that Earth-2 Laurel is a succubus, but I felt there wasn't enough to the fic to warrant using that tag. I didn't want to get your hopes up regarding that aspect if that was something you really wanted a meaty fic about. I hope you still enjoyed this though!


End file.
